Hey, I'm Kendall'
by storyofarusher
Summary: When Alanna Denise Williamson moves to the big city of LA, she'll meet more than occasional smoggy air and limos; she'll meet the love of her life. She just doesn't know it yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is "Untitled". I hope you enjoy! This plot is very, ****_very_**** often used, so just the fact that you're clicking this right now is a miracle. I'm serious, though, if you're an romance lover, you will ****_fall in love_**** with this story. And don't worry. There's a little action too. ;) Oh, and think of Alanna's apartment as the iCarly apartment. :)**

**I dedicate this story and chapter to KendallsCoverGirl13 and, you guessed it, Kendall Schmidt, the man himself. Go check out KendallsCoverGirl13's story "Invisible", because I based ****_SOME_**** of it off of her story. Everything else is pretty original. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I only own the character Alanna Denise Williamson.**

**xoxo Alanna**

_I awoke in a large laboratory room. It had white walls with posters that had odd text on them. I was in a cage. A large cage that I could stand in and walk five feet, the whole way around. It had a kind of soft straw at the bottom, as though I was a pet hamster. I could faintly feel a – a warmth and the bottom. I stomped and discovered that there was hollowness below me. I searched for what seemed like hours for a lever, anything. I found a tiny metal switch and pulled on it. Suddenly, the floor opened and revealed lava in the ground. I fell and faced closer to the crimson red liquid as it bubbled and burned my insides, screaming a voice of everlasting death._

Screams fill the room as Logan Philip Henderson shoots up out of his bed, panting wildly.

"Dude, you okay?" Kendall asks as he, James, and Carlos run into the room.

"Yeah, dude. Just a – a scary dream or something."

"What about?" James asks.

"It was nothing. Just… I'm fine, okay?"

They all nodd reluctantly and worrily, wondering about the weak young man.

"As long as you love me, we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke…" Alanna Denise Williamson, sings lightly, trying to not annoy the others in the Palm Woods lobby.

She walks up to the desk, wincing as she speaks, just in case she's being too pushy or rude.

"Sir." She taps his shoulder.

"Sir."

"Yes? I'm sorry. I had to take care of something."

"I'm Alanna Williamson."

"Oh, yes. I've been expecting you, Miss."

He weaves in and out of the busy Saturday crowd to get to the elevators. He gives her a key and points to 1J.

"It's all yours!" He smiles too sweetly, as if he just wanted to get over with her quickly and go back to his computer and emails.

"Stop using my toothpaste!" A tall boy with a plaid flannel yells to a buzzed-cut short boy who is messily eating ice cream. The tall boy looks kinda cute to Alanna.

"Wait!" Alanna cries. Only the tall one stays. "Could you guys show me around? I'm new."

"Sure." The tall boy shakes her hand. "I'm Kendall."

"Alanna Williamson."

"Beautiful name for a even more beautiful girl." She feels a blush creep up her cheeks and she catches herself doing the famous move: The "pull-hair-behind-your-ear" move.

"Thanks." Alanna mentally slaps myself. _Don't think he's cute! You have a boyfriend!_

Kendall takes Alanna's hand gently and shows her the lobby, pool, hallways, and the perimeter of the Palm Woods.

"Well, I gotta go. To record."

"Record what?" Dumb her asks.

"Well, you see, I'm in a band called Big Time Rush."

"Oh, I've heard of 'em. They're pretty good."

"Oh, wait 'till you hear my cover of 'Little Things' by One Direction. _Amazing._"

After walking into Kendall's apartment, Kendall grabs a guitar and starts to sing to Alanna.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was… meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile, you've never loved… your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

"_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do, it's you_

_Oh it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

"_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want to know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

"_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true, it's you_

_Oh it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

"_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_And you'll never treat yourself right, darlin' but I want you to_

_If I let you know I'm here… for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you_

_Ohhhh…._

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_Cuz it's you_

_Oh t's you_

_It's you _

_They add up to_

_And I'm in love with you and all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's rue, it's you_

_Oh it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_

"Wow. If only the news heard that."

"Well," He sits down. "I'm gonna put it on my YouTube channel."

"Kendall, you're really sweet for serenading me and showing me around like this. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it's no problem." They both smile.

"Hey, Kendall. You… wanna come to my place? You can have dinner with me and my boyfriend, if you want."

"Sure." He flashes a gorgeous smile. Even though she has a boyfriend, he's awfully cute. She smacks her head. _Don't think about that!_

* * *

"It's about time you got here!" Alanna's boyfriend, Tony, picks her up, spins her around, and gives her a quick kiss.

"So," Alanna sets her purse down on the couch. "How was work?"

"Ehh. It was alright." He opens the fridge and pulls out a Coca-Cola. She gently punches his arm.

"You can't just take one!"

"I can if I want." He says, just playing with her. Yet, he still opens the can. "Anyways, I had to deal with this couple and the girl would_ not stop insisting she get a salad._ It was nuts." My boyfriend works at a Mexican restaurant, where almost everything they serve has meat.

"So, Tony… I found this really nice guy today, and I invited him over for dinner."

"What's his name?"

**Protective-Boyfriend Mode: On.**

"Tony…"

"What's his name?!"

"Kendall."

"I don't want him over."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, _I don't want him over._ Got it?" Tony starts to get his jacket on.

"Where are you going?"

"To my house. Now. If I see that Kendall dude here when I'm back, I'm gonna beat him up."

"Tony! Don't!"

But he's already out the door.

_Ding Dong!_

"Kendall?"

"Yeah!" He yells through the door.

"Come in, lock the door, and hide!"

"Hide?"

"Yeah, hide. Here, under my bed. My boyfriend's gonna be here any sec-"

_Knock! Knock!_

"Alanna, open the door!"

"Kay!" Alanna puts on her cool face.

"Hey, honey, so where'd you hide Kendall?"

"What? I didn't hide Kendall." Alanna lies.

"Yes, you did! Now, if you tell me where right now I won't beat him up!"

"I don't have him here!"

"Yeah, right." He starts rummaging through Alanna's apartment and looking around corners, trying to find Kendall.

"Tony, you're not gonna find him!"

He ignores Alanna and keeps going.

"Hey!" Alanna tries to pull Tony's arm back. He looks back to Alanna with a dumbfounded look.

"Did you seriously just do that?"

"Tony, I'm sorry, I just –"

"Stop. Just stop, before I hurt you. I'm _real_ close."

Alanna crosses her arms.

"You wouldn't do that."

"Watch me."

And with that, Tony smirks and shoves her down on the floor. Alanna just looks up in disgust. Tony kicks her on the floor and gets on top of her, throwing punches left and right.

"I hope you know that I don't work. I've been doing so many things that… shouldn't even be legal in a relationship. But…" Tony leans down to look at Alanna, who's on the floor. "Having 2 girlfriends is pretty fun." He laughs and looks at the door.

Suddenly, Tony leaves, leaving Alanna with a bloody nose and a broken heart. She starts crying. Kendall jumps from under Alanna's bed and bends on top of Alanna, examining her nose.

"He doesn't deserve you." Kendall says, with clenched teeth. "Alanna, where's your first aid kit? Do you have one?"

Alanna nods and points to a cupboard in the kitchen. After racing there and back, he comes back with some gauze and a cleaner, along with some ice to stop the bleeding.

"He doesn't deserve you. That little son of a ::::: seriously doesn't deserve you."

About 5 minutes later, the bleeding finally stops.

"Careful." Kendall grabs the underside of Alanna's thigh, and her back and gently carries her from the ground to the couch, bridal style. "Is your nose okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just glad you didn't jump in and get hurt."

"I was about to. With what I heard, he really didn't love you, did he?"

"No, I guess not. And the thing is, I loved him. He never showed signs of agressiveness, and he never looked like he was out with other girls. I just don't know how I could've been so _stupid_."

Kendall lifts her chin up so that Alanna can look at him. "Listen to me. You are not stupid. You are an intelligent, _beautiful_ girl." Kendall is still holding her chin, and their faces are mere inches apart. "Perhaps the most beautiful girl I've ever met." The words flow off his lips like a poet, and his face is so full of meaning and so full of passion that they suddenly were kissing. It feels so right, and Kendall doesn't care about the blood smell on Alanna's nose. He doesn't care one bit.

All he cares about is that they are now beginning a fairytale of love, one so wild that it'll take more than an ex-boyfriend to push them apart.

**A/N: Yay! I thought that was cute, and I **_**might**_** continue. It all depends if this gets reviews or not. I, honestly, would **_**love**_** to continue, but if no one else lets me know, or just doesn't want me to continue, that's fine with me. :) But, um… **_**review**_** and I'll give a shoutout and a reply to every review in (if there is one) next chapter's A/N. Thanks for reading! :D**

**xoxo Alanna**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is "Hey, I'm Kendall.". I hope you enjoy! Since one person reviewed, thanks! I think I'll continue. Remember guys, a review is an author's best wish. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I only own the character Alanna Denise Williamson.**

Recap: _Kendall lifts her chin up so that Alanna can look at him. "Listen to me. You are not stupid. You are an intelligent, _beautiful_ girl." Kendall is still holding her chin, and their faces are mere inches apart. "Perhaps the most beautiful girl I've ever met." The words flow off his lips like a poet, and his face is so full of meaning and so full of passion that they suddenly are kissing. It feels so right, and Kendall doesn't care about the blood smell on Alanna's nose. He doesn't care one bit. _

_All he cares about is that they are now beginning a fairytale of love, one so wild that it'll take more than an ex-boyfriend to push them apart._

"**Hey, I'm Kendall." Chapter 2**

Then he pulls away.

"No." He says, and walks away from Alanna. "It's too soon. I should've known you better, I should've been your friend, it's too soo-"

"No, it isn't. Kendall, you saved me after that… _animal_ attacked me. Seriously, I am so grateful for helping me. And I feel like I've known you forever. Come on, Kendall. That was perfect."

"No, it wasn't! I just – I need time to think. All this is makin' my head go crazy." Kendall feels like whenever she's in the room, his eyes magically find hers and he just can't stop looking at her. Whenever he's close to her, he blushes. And it annoys the heck out of him. He just can't control it. "Alanna, I'm sorry… about all of this. I just - um… you wanna stay the night at my place and be safe? I mean, if you want. You don't have to—" He's cut off by Alanna, sitting up and kissing him. She lets go and suddenly walks out, waving her fingers for him to follow her. "Are you okay?" He yells. "You should sit down a little longer after that fight! Alanna!" She's already out of the room. Kendall grins. _That's why I like her_. He follows her, a smirk on his face on how ignorant Alanna is.

Kendall and Alanna burst through the front door of the guys' apartment. Logan's there and he's washing the dishes in the sink. He sees Alanna and points to her, accidentally getting a ton of soapy water on the floor.

"Who's… that?" Logan asks, bending down to clean up the mess he made. Kendall smiles.

"This… is Alanna. Be careful, she's been through a lot tonight."

Alanna slaps his shoulder. "I have not!"

"What happened?" Logan asks. Kendall speaks.

"I met her this afternoon, and she invited me over to dinner, since I showed her around. When I got there, she told me to hide and when I did… By the way, I didn't know why she wanted me to hide. Whatever. When I hid, some guy burst through the door and they argued. He beat her up and I was about to beat _him_ up when he left. So I had to watch over her and… help her with her… wounds."

Logan looks at them suspicious. "Are you sure that's all that happened? Your guys' cheeks are red." Suddenly he gets all hyper and smiley. "Did you guys kiiisss?"

Their cheeks just get redder and redder.

"What happened may or may not have been romantic." Alanna says with a completely straight face, both of them standing straight and looking at the walls from afar.

"Yeah, you guys totally kissed." Logan turns back and continued washing the dishes. "So why is she here again?"

"After her now-ex-boyfriend beat her up, I decided that she would be safer if she were to stay here tonight."

"Now I'm here." Alanna smiles. Logan goes up and whispers "_I see why you like her"_ in Kendall's ear. Kendall smiles, while Alanna glares at them. "Is that a dirty joke I hear?" She crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"No! Never!" Kendall laughs with Logan.

"Mm-hmm." Alanna hums sarcastically.

"Well, we're having Kraft mac 'n cheese for dinner. Is that alright, Alanna? Kendall?"

"Yeah. Where's my mom?"

"She went to the store, and she said she isn't gonna be back until a couple hours from now. Just thought I would be nice and make dinner for you guys." Logan flashes a smile. "It should be ready in about 15 minutes. See ya." Logan flicks his hands in the air, dries them on a towel, and gets going on dinner.

Kendall takes Alanna's hand, pulling her to his room. He closes the door quickly after they get in, and he locks it.

"What are we gonna do about this?"

"About what?" Alanna asks, confused.

"About… us."

"Us?"

"Yes, us. You know… the kiss?"

"One kiss."

"Two kisses." Kendall argued.

"Whatever. You win."

"So, you wanna forget this or you wanna go to dinner at Olive Garden? Your choice here."

"Hmm… did you just formally ask me out?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Then… yes."

Kendall opens the door, grabs some keys on the dresser, takes Alanna's hand, and leads her into the living room.

"_We _are going out to Olive Garden tonight, and…" Kendall looks at Alanna, then back at Logan. "Wish us luck!"

Alanna looks up at Kendall. **(A/N: Literally)** "You wanna go _now?_"

"Sure." Kendall takes Alanna's hand, leads her to the door, and opens the door for her, signaling for her to go. "Ladies first."

**A/N: Yay! Wrote this in, like, 2 days! :D I'll publish it in the morning. (here it's almost 9:30 at night) **_**Please**_** tell me if you want anymore in this story! Please review and tell me how I did! :D)**


End file.
